Chatting
by amumu-chan
Summary: malam minggu yang nista bagi Pein. sementara yang lain sibuk dengan urusannya, Pein pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke warnet. happy reading :D


CHATTING!

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sama

Chatting punya Amu-chan

Warning: OC, Gaje, Garing, Aneh

Happy Reading ^_^

Malam ini adalah malam minggu. Sudah jadi tradisi turun temurun semenjak jaman neneknya author(?) kalo malam minggu erat kaitannya dengan "Kencan".

Malam minggu di markas Akatsuki ini terasa seperti malam Jumat di lokasi bencana tanah longsor dan tsunami *wut-de-pak*

Kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan di dapur umum tersebut, eh, salah, goa nista tersebut maksutnyah.

"Eh, mau ke mana lo? Rapi bener? Kondangan di kuburan?" tanya Pein pada Sasori yang terlihat rapi dengan celana levis panjang, kaos bekas kain pel dan sepatu selang-seling kanan kiri. Yap, karna Kakuzu nggak ngasih duit buat beli kaos baru, Sasori terpaksa menggukanan kaos yang di jadikan kain pel oleh Konan sebagai alternative, dan sepatunya…. Malangnya dirinya , oh Sasori yang lagi kere, sepatu barunya hilang nggak tau ke mana, makannya dia pinjem sepatu bekas punya Tobi yang tinggal sebelah dan yang sebelah lagi di dapatnya dari Hidan setelah mengemis-ngemis(?) selama berjam-jam *di timpuk sepatu*

"Sembarangan. Gue mau ngapelin cewe' nih! Cakep kan gue!"

"Cueh! (nggak) Percaya dah gue, Sas.." jawab Hidan. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang kakek-kakek dengan keriputnya yang mempesona, menakjubkan dan membuat hati author nyangkut di pohon *lebay*

"Wah, ni juga nih! Mau ngepel cewe', eh, ngapel cewe' lo?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Hm, yoay! Gebetan baru! Cakep, sekseh, baek, lengkap deh!" jawab Itachi.

"Gayamu, nak, nak. Emang ada cewe' mau sama lo, un?

"Ada dong" jawabnya. Author mau tuh sama Itachi *di gebukin*

" Udah, kita cabut. Daaah!" ucap Sasori dan Itachi

" Lah, gue malming ama siapa, un. ah, sama lempung gue tercinta dah, un" gumam Dei lalu Dei-pun pergi ke halaman belakang.

"Gue malming ama duit aah" ucap sang rentenir.

"Gue ama siapa dong?" ucap Pein,"Masa' gue sendirian nih di sini..nggak asik. Dunia sungguh tak adil bagiku…sungguh teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya kalian padaku…uuuu…." Begitu Pein bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang sangat (tidak) merdu itu puluhan sandal melayang di kepalanya.

"Hah, daripada gue bengong, mending ke warnet! Chatting aja! Hahahahahahahahah!" tawa nista Pein mulai bergema di dapur umum membuat semua korban gempa langsung Muntaber.

Di warnet.

"Mas, maen se-jam berapa?" tanya Pein.

"Hmm, kalo saya jawab nanti mas mau maen di sini?" ucap seorang pemuda bergigi hiu bernama Suigetsu.

"Hmm….tergantung, kalo mahal saya pergi, kalo nggak mahal saya maen" jawab Pein.

"Kalo gitu saya kasih murah, goceng per jam"

"Ah, lu gila, di mana-mana juga 3000 sejam!" ucap Pein.

"Tapi warnet ini lain, mas! Beberapa waktu lalu, Luna Maya pernah main di sini" ucap Sui.

"Masa'?"

" Iya…terserah mas percaya apa nggak, kalo percaya dosa, kalo nggak percaya saya tabok, kalo nggak pilih dua-duanya saya jitak"

"Ah lu bikin ribet gue aje! 2jam dah! Nih 10.000!"

"Oke. Di ujunng ya , mas!"

Pein pun berjalan menuju ke computer yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Dalam hati dia menggerutu kesal karna di kerjain sama bocah ingusan *padahal Sui kan nggak ada ingusnya*. Lalu Pein mulai menyalakan computer itu. Di chatroom-nya ada beberapa orang yang sedang online. Author bener-bener nggak nyangka kalo Pein bisa chatting, setau author, Pein bisanya nyangkul ladang jagung, lha wong mau sms orang aja masih di ajarin sama Auhtor *di lemparin pel sama Pein*

"Wah, bule semua! Assik nih buat mengasah kemampuan bahasa inggris gue!" ucapnya, padahal Pein mah kan nggak bisa bahasa inggris, paling banter juga Betawi, kalo nggak Sunda.

"Hmmm..yang mana ya yang mau gue ajak chatting, cari yang cakep, putih mulus dan sekseh!" ucapnya lagi, "Nah! Ketemu! Cakep nih buat memperbaki keturunan gue kelak! Namanya…Encol? Lho? Bule kok namanya Encol? Tapi gaapalah, apalah arti sebuah nama!" ucapnya saat membaca di layar monitor yang bertuliskan nama NICHOLE.

Pein: Hi

Nichole: Hi

Pein: who ur name?

Nichole: My name? I'm Nichole

Pein: Me is Pein

Nichole: …..

Pein: Mmmm…how ur info? (di baca: gimana kabarmu?)

Nichole: what do u talking about?

Pein: mmm, maksud saya, kamu teh kabarnya giimana atuh? Sehat-sehat saja?

Nichole: what do u mean?

Pein: I mean, how….are u? (setelah ngubek-ngubek kamusnya Itachi)

Nichole: oooh, im fine, u?

Pein: Me good! (baca: saya baik-baik saja)

Nichole: ?

Pein: ya,ya, me is lagi enter wind (baca: saya lagi masuk angin)

Nichole: I don't understand, fuck u. u are crazy!

Pein: loh? Kunaon eta? Saya teh nggak mudeng pisan?

Nichole: *Offline*

Begitulah percakapan singkat Pein melalui Internet.

"Hah, dasar, itu bule teh belegug sia atuh"ucap pein," Mending mah saya pulang, tidur!" keluhnya lalu pergi dari warnet tersebut.

"Heeeh…dasar mas-mas bego'. Udah bayar 2jam yang kepake Cuma 30menit kenapa nggak minta duit balik ye…"gumam Sui.

Setelah itu, Pein pulang ke goa lalu tidur dengan pulas untuk selama-lamanya dengan tidak tenang karna meninggalkan hutang yang sebesar-besarnya terhadap Kakuzu, pada keluarga yang di tinggalin hutang, harap bersabar, sekian dan terimakasih.

FINISH

Huah, selesai juga fict kali ini *di injek Pein dan para reader*

Maaf pada semuanya , saya kelamaan hiatus. Ini semua bukan salah saya, saya bahkan nggak bisa publish gara-gara FFn-nya sempet error entah kenapa saya nggak tau. Yah, yang penting fict ini selesai dengan damai(?)

Sekian dari saya.

Mohon kritik dan saran dimasukkan ke kotak review.

Arigatou.


End file.
